


Introduction to Pet Names

by geekinthejeep



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinthejeep/pseuds/geekinthejeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Anonymous asked: I wish you would write a fic where Jeff and Annie find the other's preferred pet name.</i>"</p>
<p>Abed points out that Jeff and Annie don't have pet names for each other. The realization haunts Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted on Tumblr](http://geekinthejeep.tumblr.com/post/118243562204/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-jeff-and-annie). Unbeta'd. A friendly hint? Only go Googling for pet name ideas if you're prepared for that particular adventure in weird. All of the names found within this fic were genuine suggestions found online.

His gaze is practically boring holes into the side of her head rather than focused on the episode of Inspector Spacetime on the television, and Annie has to take a moment to mentally prepare herself for the conversation before she sets her phone down on the arm of her chair, “…What, Abed?”

“Why don’t you and Jeff have pet names?” he asks in that matter-of-fact way he has about him as if he isn’t asking oddly personal questions in the middle of his favorite TV show.

She furrows her brows, “We… Do have pet names? Milord and Milady, right? Those are pet names.” she says, glancing toward her phone when it buzzes against her hand and back up to Abed.

“But what about _real_ pet names? It’s a trope people have come to expect out of popular couples.”

“Popular couples…?” She shakes her head, “No, never mind. Abed, what happened to trying not to apply tropes to real life?”

“Mm. Tried that. It doesn’t read nearly as well with the viewers as I’d thought.”

* * *

She tilts to the side as she glances up from her phone, looking at him past his feet propped up on his desk, “Blue Eyes?” she asks.

Jeff grunts, not looking up from the pile of papers on his lap.

“Buttercup.”

“That’s the chick from A Princess Bride.”

“I love that movie. Write that one down for date night.” she says, nudging his foot on the desk with her own, “Cookie. Dumpling. Gum Drop. Honey Bunch. Jelly Bean. Muffin.”

“…Are you suggesting pet names, or is this still our date night list?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

“…And Annie will help get the paperwork together for our meeting next week.” Jeff concludes. There’s a wicked smile on his face that chills her to her bones, and he adds, “Right, Peanut Butt?”

There’s silence at the study table for a few very long seconds, then everything seems to happen at once; Dean Pelton lets out a shriek easily capable of doubling as a dog whistle, Britta gags loudly and dramatically, Abed starts writing furiously in his notebook, and Elroy turns to Frankie with a “I’m a little behind on the lingo these days; was that a slur or just creepy?”

Jeff shrugs, “Hot Pants? Pretty Princess? Sweet Potato?”

“Oh my god, Jeff! You’re such an asshole.” Annie packs up her bag, making sure to deliver a smack to his shoulder on her hurried way out of the study room.

* * *

His hands skim up the outside of her thighs, pulling the hem of her skirt up with them to expose a distracting expanse of pale skin. His blunt nails toy with the thin elastic of her underwear while he hums appreciatively into her open mouth and considers the scandal of getting caught reaching home plate in his own classroom and -

\- She pulls away and holds a finger up to his lips, her phone between them in her free hand, “Honey?”

“…I think that would be a little too sticky after a while.” he says, just to see the way her nose scrunches up at him as she turns back to her phone, finger still held up to his lips temptingly.

“Fruit Loop?” she tries.

“That seems a little derogatory.”

She shrugs agreeably as his hands resume their journey up her thighs, and, muffled against his lips, reads the next suggestion off her phone in a quiet “Sugar Daddy?” almost too low for him to even catch -

\- And then she’s pulling away again, a look of wide-eyed horror on her face, “Yup, no. Mood’s gone. I can’t do it. Sorry.”

* * *

“Why is this so important to you, anyway?”

“Because Abed said popular couples have pet names.”

“And you’re taking your relationship advice from Abed now?”

“Well… Yeah.”

* * *

Annie leans against the doorway to the office, hands folded over her chest as she glances pointedly between him and the watch on her wrist, “Jeff.” she whines, head tilting against the wooden frame, “Our reservations are in ten minutes. Since when do you actually work, anyway?”

“Since this entire online grading system is gibberish.” he grumbles, hands running through already effectively mussed from the previous twenty times he’s done it.

She rolls her eyes, stepping into the room and walking to join him behind his desk, “Okay, Babe, move over. I’ll put these in; you call and change our reservations to six. I want to go on our date _today_.”

And, miracle of miracles, he pushes his chair to the side with a dazed blink and does exactly that.

* * *

 

He hears the loud incessant beeping of the alarm, shut off quickly with the sound of a slam and a muffled whine.

Jeff turns in the bed, nose wrinkling as he nearly inhales a few strands of hair that have fanned out onto his pillow. He nudges her shoulder and watches her bury her face even further into her own pillow, “Annie, get up. You wanted first shower, right?”

“ _Idunwanageup._ ” she responds, muffled and emphatically.

“Was that English?” He nudges her again, taking the opportunity to comb his hands through her hair, “C’mon. Time to rise and face the day, Sunshine.”

She pulls her face away from the pillow to stare at him, all bleary-eyed exhaustion and adoration. She leans in to press a kiss against his cheek, then climbs out from beneath the sheets, a soft smile on her face as she pads out of the bedroom.


End file.
